reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine and Elizabeth I
The relationship between Elizabeth and Catherine. After being exiled from French Court by her son Francis, Catherine journeys to England in hopes of teaming up with Queen Elizabeth in order to get rid of their mutual enemy: Mary. Early History Catherine and Elizabeth were never really close due to the fact that England and France have been sworn enemies for centuries. During seasons 1 and 2 there was much war between France and England, including the Siege of Calais, and the Siege of French Court. Catherine tries to help with the battle against England; especially when she discovers the marriage of Elizabeth to Louis Condé, and their plans to kill her son and take France by force. Recently however, after being stripped of everything and exiled by her own son, Catherine does something she never thought she would ever do: she goes to England with a plan to unite with Elizabeth, that in the end will benefit them both as it will rid them of their joint enemy: Mary, Queen of Scotland. Season One In Fated, When Henry informs Catherine, Francis, and Mary that he plans to put Mary on the English throne; Catherine chimes in that Elizabeth is the rightful heir to the throne of England and that war with France will not only erupt but could possibly cost Mary her head. In Toy Soldiers, Catherine informs her son and Mary that though Mary Tudor isn't dead yet; Elizabeth will be their next Queen. Season Two In Burn, When Catherine plans the kidnapping of her grandson and Lola in hopes that Francis will finally kill Conde; a furious Francis strips his mother of her: home, land, title, family and income as well as exiling her from French Court. Queen Catherine is last seen in England at the palace of Elizabeth I, where she meets with the Queen who is surprised to see Catherine in her throne room. Elizabeth tells Catherine that she has heard rumors of horns on her head, black eyes etc; however she sees not a horrid monster, but a very lovely Queen. Catherine tells Elizabeth that she wants to team up with her in order to get rid of their mutual enemy: Mary, Queen of Scotland. Season Three In Three Queens, Two Tigers, Catherine is in England plotting with Queen Elizabeth I, to bring down Mary, Queen of Scotland. Catherine plots with the Queen to bring down Mary once and for all, by sending word of her adultery with Prince Conde to the Vatican in Rome, so that Mary will be disgraced by the Pope and be tossed off her throne by her own countrymen, and thus have no reason to go after Elizabeth's throne. Later Elizabeth tells Catherine that no one must know that she was behind such a personal campaign, nor must anyone know that Catherine is in England. Catherine recommends a marriage match between Elizabeth and her young son Charles, in order to create an alliance with England; however Elizabeth is more interested in Lord Robert Dudley, and is not to fond of the idea, but the she tells Catherine to set it up. At the end Elizabeth realizes that she has been tricked when Catherine is kidnapped by guards from French Court, and in a most terrifying fashion she is reunited with her son and Mary. In Extreme Measures, When Catherine learns that Antoine made plans with the English Ambassador in order to help keep the Bourbons in line for the French throne; Catherine goes to the Ambassador and threatens to bury Elizabeth because of her plans to destroy Mary which she went to great lengths to keep quiet. The Ambassador says that if she does this then her own son will have reason to behead her; however Catherine says that she will die to protect her children, and that she will never let the Bourbons take over France. Catherine finally tells the Ambassador to withdraw his offer with Antoine or else she will burn Elizabeth's name into the ground. Gallery Reign 280x157-V4o.jpg Reign Catherine meets Elizabeth2.jpg Reign ElizabethI.jpg Queen Catherine and Elizabeth1.jpg Trivia *Catherine plans to get rid of Mary once and for all with Elizabeth's help. *This is a sign of a temporary alliance between England and France. **Because Mary had a hand in getting Catherine exiled from French Court. *Catherine has said that she will bury the name of Elizabeth I in order to protect her children. **This is a sign that the temporary alliance between England and France is done. Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Friendship Category:Female Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship